Badass Squad Episode 2 : Louise Bagitu Mengerikan
by juvialockserrr
Summary: Setelah kejadian tempo hari dengan terbunuhnya android 99 dan nemu keadaan semakin kacau terutama untuk semua ilmuan di AMD mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui kondisi apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menemukan dunia yang sudah kacau. Mayuri sebagai kapten di divisi 12 merasakan kesedihannya, tak hanya sampai sana ia menemukan kejanggalan lainnya.


Setelah kejadian tempo hari dengan terbunuhnya android 99 dan nemu keadaan semakin kacau terutama untuk semua ilmuan di AMD mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui kondisi apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menemukan dunia yang sudah kacau. Mayuri sebagai kapten di divisi 12 merasakan kesedihannya, tak hanya sampai sana ia menemukan kejanggalan lainnya dengan dokumen penandatangan kontrak god eye digunakan ke organisasi-organisasi terlarang dan mendeklarasi mengikuti perang. Ini tentu diluar visi dan misi AMD untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia. Tanpa pikir panjang mayuri , levy dan yang lainnya melihat keadaan sekitar. Ketegangan muncul ketika tanpa diketahui sekelompok pasukan masuk untuk menyergap perusahaan AMD.

Kelompok tersebut adalah division 1 diketuai oleh Akane tsunemori beserta anggotanya, ini merupakan hal yang sungguh aneh karena penjagaan perusahaan AMD sangat susah untuk ditembus namun kali ini tidak. Mereka semua berhasil masuk dan menyergap beberapa ilmuan, namun jelas mayuri, orochimaru, dr gero dan levy bukan orang yang lemah mereka memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang baik, namun masalahnya mayuri memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukan kekerasaan pada kepolisian division 1 dan berusaha menjelaskan kejanggalan ini. Akane : "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" , Mayuri : "aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi". Dengan nada yang kesal Shinya Kougami berkata, "jangan macam-macam kau, ini semua ulah kalian. Kalianlah yang memicu peperangan kembali dimana-mana". Jelas ini merupakan tamparan bagi seluruh tim ilmuan AMD mereka memiliki bukti bahwa hal ini diketahui oleh ilmuan secara tidak langsung dari pengaruh mind control Android 99.

Di tengah ketegangan antara division 1 dan AMD muncul wanita dengan gaun putih, yaitu louise "apakah ada yang bernama kogame dan akane ?". mereka semua langsung berbalik waspada berbalik menghadap louise. "mau apa kau ?" – akane. "oh jadi kau yang bernama akane, aku akan membunuhmu, bersiaplah"- louse. yayoi kunizuka langsung menyergap louise untuk menangkapnya, namun louise segera mematahkan serangan yayoi dengan 1 tangan dan membuat yayoi terpental jauh, untung saja orochimaru segera menangkapnya. Hal itu membuat semuanya kaget, siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Siapa kau?, dan mau apa kau kemari ?" – mayuri. Aku louise anak dari android 99 dan nemu. Ilmuan lainnya semakin dilanda ketegangan yang sanagat dahsyat. "jangan main-main kau!"- levy. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?" – dalam hati shion. Saat berfikir, tiba-tiba serangan mendadak mendarat pada shion dengan tusukan di pas jantungnya dan yang lainnya sangat terlambat untuk menyadari itu. "aku tak akan membiarkan analis dan medis sepertimu menggangguku" kata louise dengan tersenyum. Shion jatuh dilantai dan terbunuh dan yang lain menembakkan tembakannya kepada louise namun ia menghindari semua serangan.

Akane bersama mayuri disuruh untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan mayuri disuruh untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada akane. Akhirnya akane dan mayuri berhasil melarikan diri, hal itu ditahan oleh seluruh ilmuan AMD dan Division 1. Selama di perjalanan sambil berlari mayuri mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjad, dengan kematian nemu , anak nemu dan android 99 serta kekacauan dunia ini. Satu hal yang di yakini adalah pemikiran ilmuan AMD telah dimanipulasi oleh seseorang. Ia berasumsi ini adalah ulah dari android 99 yang memaksa god eye digunakan untuk memperoleh semua jurus di semesta ini.

Kurang dari 30 menit pasukan division 1 dan ilmuan AMD yang ada disana terbunuh, dia mengejar akane dan mayuri dengan kekuatan penuh. Akane dan mayuri akhirnya berhenti berlari dan ingin melawannya, namun hal itu di sadari oleh mayuri bahwa akane tidak akan mampu melawan orang ini. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh akane untuk berlari namun ia tetap kekeh untuk bersama-sama untuk melawan. Mayuri sudah mengeluarkan bankainya jizo konjiki ashisogi, akane terkejut dengan wujud tersebut. Tanpa disadari yayoi berlari dan membawa akane berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan pertempuran dengan luka yang sangat parah. Tanpa menunggu louise menyerang yayoi namun di hadang oleh mayuri.

Akhirnya akane dan yayoi berhasil selamat namun pertarungan mayuri dengan louise sangatlah mudah untuk louise memenangkan pertandingan. Mayuri mati seketika dengan serangan louise , gedung AMD menjadi kuburan untuk ilmuan AMD dan division 1. Tanpa disadari louise menjadi lemah ia merasakan dirinya sangat lelah, ia berambisi akan memulai membentuk tim untuk membunuh karakter utama. Ia cukup puas dengan membunuh shinya kogami dan tertawa sangat puas.

Dilain tempat yayoi sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan pendarahan yang cukup serius terjadi, "bertahanlah yayoi, sedikit lagi kita sampai."-akane. "pergilah tanpa diriku, aku tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan"- yayoi. Akane menangis dan tak lama yayoi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Akane kehilangan semua rekannya di division 1. Saat Akane mulai melangkah tiba-tiba jarum sangat cepat dan kuat menembus pas di kepala Akane, seketika ia mati. Louise mengejar mereka dan melemparkan jarum. Akhirnya louise pada hari itu berhasil mengalahkan ilmuan AMD dan Division 1.


End file.
